


Veneer!

by oonaseckar



Category: Cheers (TV), Frasier (TV)
Genre: 19th century British poetry, Antiques roadshow, Antiquing, British Poetry, Drinking Games, F/M, Family, Family Vacation, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Pets, Pregnancy, Robert Browning - Freeform, Spaniels, Vacation, Veneer, Victorian poetry, elizabeth barrett browning - Freeform, family holiday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: The entire extended Crane clan, and friends, plan a family vacation at Martin's lakeside cabin.Drinking games, emotional nostalgia and general chaos ensue./holds up glassVeneer!!!
Relationships: Charlotte Connor/Frasier Crane, Frasier Crane & Martin Crane, Frasier Crane & Niles Crane, Frasier Crane & Roz Doyle, Martin Crane & Niles Crane, Martin Crane/Veronica "Ronee" Lawrence Crane, Niles Crane & Roz Doyle, Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Veneer!

**Author's Note:**

> 'Veneer' is an Antiques roadshow drinking game enjoyed by the Crane men. Watch the show, listen out for the word 'veneer', lift your can of Ballantine aloft!
> 
> Frasier is married to Charlotte.

”A holiday at my father’s cabin, _en famille._ Oh, what sagging decrepit old hell is this?! As Dante might have put it: open that sherry bottle and keep pourin’, buster!”

But Frasier doesn’t really mean it, and Charlotte knows it. She rests a hand on her egregiously prominent belly, and smiles at him as she gets a firmer grip on their two-year-old, Elizabeth-Barrett. (Always the double-barrelled first name, yes. And she’s just lucky she didn’t get stuck with Frasier’s first choice, ‘Flush’.)

“You love it,” she says. “It’s _traditional_!”


End file.
